


Refuge

by Experiment413



Series: Mianite: Awakening Lore [6]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanmade Mianite S3, Gen, Mianite Awakening - Freeform, POV First Person, Pre-The Clear Sky Hermit, Realm of Mianite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: A journal entry Clear Sky snuck Taylor, before she joined The Shadows.





	Refuge

[There’s a sticky note here. It reads:

“I always found the advice of my aunt to be the best. -CSH”]

 

Day 8

 

My nephew coils himself up to make himself smaller, to hide, feigning away from whatever creature haunts his doorstep. He has been plagued by nightmare since the fall. He fears and he fears and he fears. Ianite help him, he’s terrified.

 

He watches, he stalks the empty halls and searches the ruins. He investigates the lake, as if there’s anything left in the water left to salvage. At the same time, he runs and ducks for cover in buildings and hallways and spare rooms. Ianite is distressed and it’s easy to find much of her energy around him whenever he enters a room, more so when he looks like a mess. She’s worried, I’m worried, her champion’s worried.

 

He eventually broke to me what he’d seen before we dropped. It troubles his mind like a beast in the dark, no matter how long it’s been. How long has it been? It was one of the last things he saw in Ruxomar, I do not blame him for his shakiness.

 

The Shadows. My nephew fearlessly utters his name, but he still quivers hearing it come out of his own mouth. Distant relatives, not an uncommon fear for those born of the gods such as us to be afraid of him. We are targets, we are young, we don’t fully accept our bloodline.

My nephew is more susceptible than me. He has been to hell and back several times, literally and metaphorically, his instability makes him an easy thing to manipulate.

 

He ran the ring of netherrack in the pit. It makes sense now, he was the small shape darting around as we made it to the middle. He scurried about like a moth to light, till settling with his eyes barely peeking above the spires and spines. He watched, deadly silent, not a soul knew he was there. Except one.

 

The Shadows, he pestered the boy, shaking the stable footing my nephew had only recently found. He fought it, for he’s strong, and for that I’m so thankful. He recalls his face, something none of us of the gods’ bloodline have ever seen since Ianite left her home. He’s slashed and beaten, the scars across his face making him look near like a skeleton.

My nephew is terrified.

 

It explains a bit of the shock he was in for the first few days of the fall. The rest, we know what happened. 

 

He shakes when he hears his name, even his aliases, sees one of them written on paper. He feels his presence. Reportedly her champion has also been visited by him in a panic. I understand why he would run to him, aside from our connections. He killed the Historian, my nephew seeks refuge and calm in him, reassurance he is truly gone.

 

We as demigods do not like to meddle with the Historian. The Heroes had a rough time understanding our panic about him, though our fear is true.

When even a god tells a mortal to raise his bow and fire at the worst evil, you know it is bad.

 

\- The Mystic


End file.
